La Créature
by lasurvolte
Summary: Jasper avait ramené un... Chat. Un chat moche, déformé et complètement hargneux. Mais Jasper l'aimait bien ce chat, alors Monty allait devoir faire avec.
**Titre :** La Créature

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Je connais tout de toi.

* * *

Jasper et ses très bonnes idées…

Jasper et ses idées de merdes oui plutôt.

\- Regarde comme il est mignon Monty !

Monty regardait l'animal que Jasper tenait entre ses mains, on aurait dit un espèce de chat gris tout hirsute, les poils crados, il avait cinq pattes ce qui créaient une sorte de désiquilibre bizarre, et deux queues comme si une seule ne suffisait pas. Sa gueule était pleine de dents pointues, et ses yeux étaient jaunes et globuleux. Monty grimaça.

\- Elle est « mignonne », et non elle est moche.

\- Elle ?

\- Oui je crois que c'est une femelle, fit Monty.

Jasper avait l'air content, et le… Chat… aussi, il ronronnait dans ses bras. Jasper le tendit vers Monty :

\- Tiens elle est adorable, fait lui une caresse. Toi aussi tu vas l'adopter tu verras.

Monty n'était pas sûr, mais Jasper paraissait tellement heureux. C'était difficile de résister à un Jasper heureux. Il tendit la main :

\- Gentil minou, dit-il à contrecœur.

Le chat se mit à grogner et lui griffa la main. Monty cria, le chat ne l'avait pas loupé, il avait arraché un bout de peau et Monty saignait.

\- Merde j'espère que ce truc n'a pas de maladie.

Jasper serrait le chat contre lui :

\- Ca va Monty ? Désolé. Je crois qu'elle est un peu effrayée, mais tu verras, en fait elle est adorable.

Monty fusilla le chat des yeux, et Jasper avec. Son meilleur ami fit une petite moue alors que Monty essayait de faire arrêter le saignement avec son tee-shirt :

\- Alors ? On peut le garder ?

Monty grogna un _« fais ce que tu veux »_ et sortit de la tente à la recherche de Clarke pour qu'elle désinfecte sa blessure.

xxx

Monty avait été ravi de savoir qu'il partagerait la tente de Jasper après qu'ils l'aient monté. Il allait être avec son meilleur ami et ça n'avait pas de prix. Sur l'Arche ils avaient tellement souvent dormi ensemble, que ça ne les dérangeait pas de se retrouver sous la même tente. Bien au contraire. Ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre, c'était rassurant d'être ensemble. Jasper avait rit en disant qu'il serait mort s'il s'était retrouvé avec un inconnu, ou pire avec Murphy.

\- Murphy partage la tente de Bellamy. Avait rétorqué Monty.

\- Sans blague. S'était amusé Jasper.

\- On ne sépare pas un chien de son maître.

Ils avaient bien rigolé en imaginant Murphy avec des grandes oreilles de chiens qui aboyait _« Bellamy Bellamy »_ , puis ils avaient préparés leurs « lits ». Décidant que pour optimiser la place, il faudrait mieux mettre leur paillasse dans le même coin. Ils dormaient donc très proches l'un de l'autre et pouvaient ricaner jusque tard dans la nuit en racontant dix milles choses différentes.

Mais maintenant, Monty allait devoir partager la tente avec Jasper.

Et Minette.

Jasper manquait d'imagination pour les noms on pouvait le dire. D'autant plus que « Minette » n'était pas le nom qui venait à l'esprit de Monty quand il voyait la bête. Dans sa tête il l'appelait plutôt « la Créature ».

Jasper l'avait trouvé dans la forêt alors qu'il était parti avec Clarke, Finn, Octavia et Wells pour repérer un peu les lieux, et aussi pour se forcer à sortir et avoir moins peur. Il était tombé sur le chat par hasard, et Jasper avait réussi à l'apprivoiser à lui tout seul. Simplement en s'accroupissant et en tendant la main vers la bête :

\- Viens le chat, tu es trop mignon.

La Créature avait grogné, mais Jasper n'avait pas eu peur, il avait sourit :

\- Allez viens, je vais pas te faire de mal.

Et la chose était venue, doucement, à petit pas. Les autres avaient simplement regardé la scène sans rien dire. Puis le chat avait doucement léché les doigts de Jasper qui avait rit, il lui avait fait une caresse, deux caresses, et la bête était venue s'enrouler contre lui pour recevoir pleins de caresses. Ronronnant comme le bruit des moteurs de l'Arche.

Les autres adolescents avaient trouvé ça plutôt mignon, même s'ils pensaient tous comme Monty que la bête était trop moche. Jasper devait avoir un filtre dans les yeux pour trouver ce truc trognon.

Et c'était uniquement parce que Jasper l'aimait que Monty acceptait la présence de la Créature.

Le seul avantage du chat c'est qu'apparemment elle n'avait pas refilé de maladie à Monty, et qu'elle n'avait pas de puces.

Jasper avait essayé de la laver, mais bien que son poil soit dorénavant plus propre – mais toujours aussi hirsute et gris moche – la Créature restait toujours aussi laide à donner des cauchemars aux enfants. Et à Monty.

Cette bête, c'était son cauchemar à lui. Il la détestait et c'était réciproque.

Depuis que Jasper l'avait adopté, Monty ne pouvait plus s'approcher de lui sans se faire grogner ou cracher dessus par la Créature.

\- Minette, sois gentille, Monty est mon meilleur ami.

Et comme si elle comprenait, « Minette » grimpait sur les épaules de Jasper et lui léchouillait le nez. Puis elle jetait un regard glacial vers Monty pour lui certifier que Jasper était à elle, à elle seule. Jasper ça le faisait rire :

\- Elle est tellement adorable.

\- Adorable n'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

Le pire c'est que le chat était plutôt sympa avec les autres. Même Murphy avait eut le droit de lui faire une caresse – alors que Murphy en parlait comme de son futur repas. La Créature allait dire bonjour aux autres adolescents, elle restait un peu avec Clarke et Octavia, comme de bonnes vieilles amies, puis elle revenait vers Jasper très vite. Laissant peu de temps à Monty de profiter de son meilleur ami sans la Créature.

\- Elle me déteste.

\- Mais non Monty, je suis sûre qu'elle est timide. Elle est peut-être amoureuse de toi et ça lui fait peur.

\- C'est de toi qu'elle est amoureuse ouais.

\- Bah, c'est juste un chat, elle s'habituera.

Monty fit un petit mouais, pas sur du tout de ça.

xxx

Minette chassait sa propre nourriture, elle partait en forêt, et soit mangeait ses proies sur place, soit les ramenait. Elle offrait souvent des espèces de gros rats comme preuve d'amour pour Jasper, et il la remerciait d'une caresse. Jasper donnait le rat à Bellamy, qui le faisait cuir avec les autres bêtes qu'ils avaient chassé.

Pendant qu'elle partait chasser, Monty profitait à fond de Jasper. Limite s'il n'avait pas tout le temps sa main sur son bras. Ca faisait rire Jasper :

\- Vous êtes trop bêtes tous les deux.

\- C'est elle la bête, ronchonnait Monty.

Puis la Créature revenait, et se frottait à Jasper pour supprimer toute trace de l'odeur de Monty. Et Monty avait envie de lui grogner après, lui aussi.

Une fois Jasper, qui s'était absenté une minute, retrouva Minette et Monty entrain de se battre. Il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux gamins qui se battent l'amour de leur mère. Monty se tenait étrangement courbé, les mains en avant. Minette faisait le dos ronds, plantait ses griffes dans le sol, grognait et crachait après Monty :

\- Je te déteste sale chat !

\- Muaaaaaaawouuuuuh

\- C'est ça cause toujours !

La Créature bondit d'un coup, sauta sur Monty et lui mordit le bras de toutes ses forces, arrachant un hurlement à Monty. Jasper rejoignit d'un bond son meilleur ami et attrapa le chat :

\- Lâche le Minette, lâche le !

Elle obéit à contre cœur. La Créature n'avait pas lésiné, Monty saignait à travers ses vêtements et il avait des larmes de douleurs au coin des yeux.

\- Je déteste cette bête cria-t-il à la tête de Jasper.

Puis il sortit de la tente pour aller chercher Clarke afin qu'elle le soigne.

Jasper resta avec le chat :

\- Tu n'es pas gentil Minette, je t'ai dis que Monty était mon meilleur ami, tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal !

Jasper était en colère, Minette le sentait. Il n'était pas doux comme d'habitude, il lui parlait fort et ne voulait pas la caresser. Minette avait fait une bêtise, elle se roula en boule et bouda dans son coin. Minette n'aimait pas le garçon moche qui puait partout sur Jasper. Jasper était à elle. Minette devrait marquer son territoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Quand Monty revint, il avait le bras bandé et l'air mécontent. Lui aussi se mit dans son coin, allongé sur son lit, roulé en boule presque comme Minette, et il n'adressait plus la parole à Jasper.

\- Génial, tout le monde me fait la gueule maintenant, alors que j'ai rien fait !

Jasper rumina un temps, puis il en eut marre de cette situation et il vint s'asseoir près de Monty.

\- Tu vas bouder encore longtemps ?

Monty garda la bouche obstinément fermée.

\- Montyyyyyy ce silence m'agace, je déteste le silence si tu parles pas je chante.

Mais Monty ne dégoisa pas un mot. Alors Jasper chanta. Jasper n'était pas un bon chanteur, il n'était pas mauvais non plus, mais il savait se montrer très énervant en répétant sans arrêt les mêmes paroles d'une chanson nulle qui rentrait dans la tête. Monty finit par lui balancer sa veste dans la tronche :

\- Par pitié arrête !

Jasper se pencha vers lui :

\- Alors tu me fais plus la gueule.

\- D'accord je te fais plus la gueule, d'abord on peut pas te faire la gueule longtemps.

\- N'est ce pas.

\- Tu as trop d'arguments, sourit Monty.

\- Je sais, je suis doué pour parlementer.

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Pas longtemps parce que Minette, jalouse vint grimper sur la tête de Jasper et se frotta à lui :

\- Toi aussi t'as fini de bouder, sourit Jasper.

Il l'attrapa et la plaça devant Monty qui se recula :

\- Faites la paix.

Minette grogna et Monty aussi. Jasper soupira, relâcha Minette qui alla se blottir contre lui. Jasper ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver trop mignonne. Il la caressa et elle se mit à ronronner. Monty soupira et Jasper lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu lui pardonnes ?

\- Non.

\- Tant pis.

Mais Monty lui rendit son sourire et Jasper sut que même s'il ne pardonnait pas à Minette, il ne lui en voulait pas trop à lui d'aimer le chat quand même.

Le lendemain, Minette après une chasse, retrouva encore l'odeur du garçon qui pue sur Jasper. Le garçon qui pue ne se rendait pas compte que Jasper lui appartenait à elle, le garçon qui pue insistait et Minette devait supporter sa sale odeur sur son humain. Il fallait qu'elle remédie à ça, une bonne fois pour toute. Minette devait marquer son territoire. Donc après avoir déposé la proie qu'elle rapportait à Jasper, elle tourna dans ses jambes en ronronnant, puis s'arrangeant pour que le garçon qui pue la voie, elle pissa sur Jasper.

Jasper se mit à hurler et Monty à rire.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche, pourquoi elle me pisse dessus ?

Monty expliqua :

\- Je crois qu'elle marque son territoire, elle vient de te dire que tu lui appartenais.

\- Mais c'est dégueuuuuuu, se plaignit Jasper.

\- C'est l'amour, rit Monty.

Jasper soupira, il n'avait pas le cœur d'engueuler Minette alors qu'elle le regardait avec ses gros yeux contents. Il enleva son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes :

\- Bon ben j'imagine qu'il va falloir que je nettoie ça.

Monty laissa ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Jasper.

\- Je crois bien.

Jasper haussa les épaules et sortit de la tente. Il y avait un bac d'eau prévu pour ceux qui voulait nettoyer leurs habits, on l'utilisait pas souvent à dire vrai, la plupart des ados puaient mais on s'habituait à vivre avec des gens qui puent quand on puait soi-même. Quand on ne supportait plus sa propre odeur, on allait se laver dans le bac là ou on nettoyait ses fringues et voilà.

Pour le coup, Jasper n'avait pas le choix, l'odeur de pisse était insupportable. Il croisa Octavia sur le chemin, il aurait bien voulu remettre son pantalon, mais elle lui jeta un grand sourire en matant sans problème ses jambes nus.

\- Joli caleçon.

Jasper rougit :

\- Euh… oui… merci.

Puis elle continua son chemin, et Jasper alla laver ses affaires. Il les étendit ensuite sur un fil entre deux arbres et décida de rester dans sa tente, pour éviter de recroiser le chemin d'Octavia. Il n'était pas sûr de survivre à l'humiliation une nouvelle fois. Minette resta avec lui, mais pas Monty, il avait des trucs à faire, des machins à réparer.

Depuis que Jasper s'était fait pisser dessus par Minette, Monty paraissait de meilleure humeur, comme s'il réalisait que la Créature n'était qu'un animal au final, et pas si méchant que ça, presque innocent. Jasper n'en voulait pas à Minette mais il espérait qu'elle ne recommencerait pas.

xxx

C'était le soir, Jasper avait pu se rhabiller. Il était avec Monty, tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre autour du feu. La plupart des ados étaient partis se coucher, il ne restait pas grand monde. Juste eux, Clarke qui vérifiait une dernière fois que tout allait bien, Wells qui montait la garde et Bellamy et Murphy qui discutaient. Jasper avait la main sur sa bouche et murmurait :

\- Bellamy Bellamy Bellamy donne moi un nonos

Monty était mort de rire à côté de lui. Il renchérit :

\- Viens là Murphy que je te gratouille derrière l'oreille

\- Oh oui oh oui j'adore quand tu me gratouilles derrière l'oreille

Les deux garçons étaient écroulés de rire et Murphy et Bellamy qui n'avaient pas entendus ce qu'ils se disaient, roulèrent des yeux et préférèrent s'éloigner à leur tour. Jasper attrapa le bras de Monty :

\- Ils vont vraiment dans la même tente.

Monty les regarda aller et dit :

\- Je crois qu'il va lui donner un autre genre de nonos

Jasper cru qu'il allait mourir de rire.

\- T'es écoeurant Monty, réussit-il à dire entre deux rires.

Monty qui gloussait autant que lui.

\- Je saiiiiiis.

Et ils riaient tellement qu'ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et Jasper avait son front sur l'épaule de Monty, et Monty son bras autour de Jasper. Minette grogna et vint se poser sur les jambes de Jasper.

\- Tiens voilà ta femme, fit Monty.

\- La ferme, sourit Jasper.

Il caressa Minette mais n'enleva pas son front de l'épaule de Monty. En fait il tourna juste son visage, pour que sa joue soit sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Et il ferma les yeux, juste un instant. Minette grogna, et lui pissa dessus à nouveau.

xxx

Jasper avait vraiment froid. Il avait dû nettoyer une nouvelle fois son pantalon, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, ainsi que son tee-shirt cette fois-ci et il dormait jambes et torses nus sous sa couverture en attendant que ça sèche. Sauf que la couverture était vachement fine, que les nuits étaient assez froides, et Jasper regrettait de ne pas avoir son pantalon et grelottait. Il avait interdit à Minette de rentrer dans la tente pour la punir, elle avait grogné et s'était enfuie dans la forêt quand il l'avait empêché de rentrer. Sans doute était-elle partie chasser et reviendrait le lendemain.

Jasper regrettait, elle aurait pu s'allonger sur ses jambes et le maintenir au chaud. Il claquait des dents et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Monty se redressa sur sa couchette et le regarda.

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui ?

\- Viens dormir avec moi, tu auras plus chaud.

Jasper ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il attrapa sa couverture et vint s'allonger contre Monty, mêlant leur deux couvertures et se serrant l'un contre l'autre, Jasper avait moins froid. La main de Monty sur son dos, il avait même carrément chaud. Il ferma les yeux, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il penserait plus tard à cette proximité. Ou il n'y penserait pas du tout. Jamais c'était très bien. Il s'endormit vite.

xxx

Minette était de retour le lendemain, Jasper avait remis ses habits et la caressa. Minette grogna un peu, partout sur son humain il y avait l'odeur du garçon qui pue. Elle avait compris que l'humain n'aimait pas le pipi, mais elle se frotta quand même à lui bien comme il fallait. L'odeur du garçon qui pue était toujours là, mais la sienne était plus forte.

Seulement Minette le sentait, elle était entrain de perdre du territoire, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Monty passa devant la Créature et lui sourit, il se pencha même pour lui faire une caresse. Elle voulu le griffer, mais il avait déjà retiré sa main.

\- Salut Minette, ricana-t-il.

Monty était bêtement heureux, il avait passé une très bonne nuit, et c'était grâce à la Créature en quelque sorte. Finalement elle n'était pas si mal cette bête. Jasper sourit :

\- Tu t'es réconcilié avec elle !

\- Non, répondit Monty.

\- On dirait pourtant !

Monty haussa les épaules :

\- Bon j'ai des trucs à faire, ne faites pas de bêtises en mon absence.

Jasper dit :

\- Attend, je viens avec toi.

\- Comme tu veux.

Et Jasper suivit Monty. Minette alla avec eux, se tenant très près de Jasper, prêt à mordre le garçon qui pue s'il s'approchait trop près de son humain. Mais c'était Jasper qui venait sans arrêt coller Monty. Il s'accrochait à ses épaules pour le suivre, il lui tapait gentiment dans le dos, lui donnait des coups de coudes, utilisait n'importe quel excuses pour pouvoir le toucher et Minette ne pouvait pas griffer Jasper. Elle se contentait de fusiller des yeux le garçon qui pue.

Le soir, elle s'enroula sur les pieds de Jasper. Celui-ci avait bien chaud, mais regardait vers la paillasse de Monty fixement. Monty dût sentir son regard, entendre ses soupirs, il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu dors pas ?

\- J'ai du mal à dormir.

\- Je vois.

Jasper hésita, puis finit par demander :

\- Je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

Monty souleva sa couverture pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait et Jasper vint se coller contre lui. Minette miaula d'indignation. Elle planta ses canines dans le pied de Jasper mais pas trop fort. Il caressa sa tête :

\- Faut partager, Minette.

Elle grogna, mais alla se coucher aux pieds de Jasper et Monty.

xxx

Jasper était sorti seul du camp. Cinq minutes, juste pour un besoin naturel. Puis il voulait ramener des baies à Monty aussi, comme ça, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Ca avait suffit pour qu'il se fasse attaquer par… Une sorte de guépard hyper dangereux et flippant. Jasper avait lancé les baies, avait hurlé et avait couru.

Minette avait entendu le cri de son humain. Elle avait fait le dos rond, ses poils s'étaient dressés, elle était prête à aller aider Jasper. Monty l'avait entendu aussi, et sans réfléchir plus que la Créature, il se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Minette courait plus vite que lui, mais avec son flair elle savait où se rendre et Monty accéléra pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Quand elle aperçue le guépard, Minette n'écouta que son courage et se jeta dessus toutes griffes et dents dehors. S'accrochant à son dos. La bête arrêta de chasser, pour se secouer et essayer de se débarrasser du chat. Jasper qui en profita pour grimper à un arbre. Monty avait prit un couteau et s'approcha de la bête, en tremblant de peur, mais tant pis. L'animal était tellement occupé avec Minette qui griffait et mordait sans le lâcher, qu'il ne fit pas attention à Monty qui planta le couteau droit dans sa nuque. La bête grogna et essaya de le mordre, mais Monty retira le couteau et le replanta. Encore et encore dans l'animal jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, et même une fois mort, il continua, pour être sûr. Minette était en nage, elle avait arrêté de griffer et mordre et vint se frotter à Monty pour qu'il se calme. Monty relâcha son couteau. Minette lécha ses doigts pleins de sang et ronronna contre lui. C'était sa manière à elle de le féliciter pour la chasse, de l'avoir aider, de s'être battu et d'avoir protéger _leur_ humain. C'était l'esprit de meute. Monty eut un petit rire stressé et caressa Minette, qui se laissa faire.

Jasper redescendit de l'arbre, les jambes flageolantes. Il s'approcha de Monty à petit pas puis se jeta carrément sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras et le serrant fort.

\- J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire bouffer, j'ai cru que tu allais te faire bouffer, j'ai vraiment eu peur !

Jasper pleurait, tremblait contre Monty. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- Ca va aller Jasper, on est là.

Minette se frottait à eux et Jasper hocha la tête. Laissant ses larmes se tarirent.

\- Merci, vous m'avez sauvé.

Monty frotta son nez contre le cou de Jasper, malgré lui, son corps bougeait tout seul.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te perdre.

Jasper frissonna quand il sentit les lèvres de Monty contre son cou. Il ferma les yeux et le serra plus fort.

Monty embrassa le cou de Jasper plusieurs fois, attiré par son odeur, attiré par lui, trop heureux qu'il soit vivant pour s'en priver. Il finit par se reculer :

\- On rentre ?

\- On rentre, acquiesça Jasper.

Ils attrapèrent l'animal tous les deux pour le ramener au camp afin de le manger, Minette sur leurs talons.

xxx

A partir de là, l'entente entre Minette et Monty fut beaucoup plus cordiale. Minette aimait le garçon qui pue… Non. Le garçon Monty, et le garçon Jasper, tous les deux ils étaient à elle. Elle leur pissa dessus pour le prouver. Ils ne rirent pas, mais prirent ça philosophiquement, se blottissant à moitié nu l'un contre l'autre sur une des paillasses pour ne pas avoir froid. Minette veillant sur eux.

Jasper avait le nez dans le cou de Monty, incapable de fermer les yeux alors que sa peau était sous ses doigts.

\- Monty tu dors ?

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

\- J'ai pas envie de dormir, murmura Jasper.

\- Moi non plus.

Jasper recula son visage pour regarder Monty.

\- Tu m'as embrassé dans le cou tout à l'heure non ? J'ai pas rêvé hein ?

Monty sourit :

\- Non t'as pas rêvé.

Jasper rit :

\- Bon. Je dois te le rendre alors.

Et il posa sa bouche contre le cou de Monty. L'embrassant plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je pense à Murphy.

\- T'es en train de m'embrasser et tu penses à Murphy ?

Monty grimaça, et Jasper se reprit :

\- Mais non je pensais pas à Murphy en t'embrassant, espèce de fou, en t'embrassant je pensais à toi, à ton odeur, au fait que je t'aime. C'est quand j'ai ris que j'ai pensé à Murphy.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- C'est quand j'ai ris que j'ai pensé à Murphy.

\- Non ce que t'as dis avant…

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis avant ?

Monty souffla :

\- Laisse tomber, dis moi pourquoi tu penses à Murphy.

\- Murphy qui aboie _« Bellamy Bellamy, montre moi ton nonos »._ Rit Jasper.

\- Ce qui se passe là ça te fait penser à ça ?

\- Un peu, pas toi ?

\- J'espère que tu ne me prends pas pour un chiot qui veut un nonos.

Jasper s'étouffa de rire. Et Monty ne tarda pas à suivre. Ils rirent, rirent encore. Minette se demandait ce qu'ils avaient ces deux humains à glousser de cette manière alors que plus tôt ils sentaient l'odeur de ceux qui vont se reproduire. Ils rirent tellement qu'ils finirent par s'endormir épuisés, l'un contre l'autre.

Pour les bisous ils verraient plus tard, pas grave.

Mais Jasper vint souffler à l'oreille de Monty, quand ils se réveillèrent.

\- Je t'aime et toi tu m'aimes ?

\- Je t'aime.

Ils ne purent pas s'embrasser, parce que Minette vint se rouler contre eux, réclamant des caresses. Bah, tant pis. Ils rirent à nouveau.

La journée commençait bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Jasper et Monty sont des poules glousseuses dans mes fics, je m'en excuse. Ou pas. Ca fait du bien de les voir rire. Bref c'est sans doute un peu ooc, mais c'était marrant à écrire et mignon et voilà. Et j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. (Je n'ai vu que la 1ère saison des 100 pour le moment, évitez les spoils en comm, merci d'avance).


End file.
